


Spieler 2

by Thimeus



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimeus/pseuds/Thimeus





	Spieler 2

„Lord Ainz, es steht jemand am Tor und bittet um Einlass.“  
Ainz Ooal Gown, einer und der letzte der einundvierzig, sah nicht von seinem Bericht auf. „Aha? Noch so ein Adliger, der sich einschleimen will? Schickt ihn einfach weg.“  
„Vergebt mir, Lord Ainz, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es sich um einen Adligen handelt. Es ist eher ein Abenteurer. Und er sagte etwas seltsames.“  
Ainz las nicht weiter, hielt das Pergament aber weiterhin vor seine Augenhöhlen. „Und was sagte er?“  
„Er sagte, er sein ein Freund von Yggdrasil und wünscht den Anführer von Ainz Ooal Gown zu sehen.“  
Das war nicht möglich. Gab es etwa doch noch einen Spieler von Yggdrasil in dieser Welt? Sofort knallte er das Pergament auf den Tisch. „Hat er noch etwas gesagt? Und steh auf.“  
Demiurgos erhob sich. „Die Wachen fragten nach seinem Namen, aber er weigerte sich ihn zu nennen. Als sie ihn daraufhin festnehmen wollten, hat er sie und alle einhundert Skelettkrieger in kürzester Zeit vernichtet. Das Tor stand daraufhin offen, aber er rührt sich nicht vom Fleck.“  
Die Skelette, die den Eingang bewachten, waren aus Magie der Stufe zwei entstanden. Für einfache Menschen waren sie übermächtige Gegner. Wenn aber jemand sie so schnell besiegen konnte, dass es sogar Demiurgos beeindruckte, war er auf einem hohen Level.  
„Folge mir.“ Ainz erhob sich. Den normalen Weg zu nehmen würde mindestens eine halbe Stunde dauern, deswegen teleportierte er sich direkt zum Eingang. Wie zu erwarten hatte Demiurgos das Gleiche getan.  
„Dort hinten, Lord Ainz.“  
Der Fremde war nicht zu übersehen. Eine einzelne Person in strahlend goldener Rüstung saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, umringt von Skeletten und einigen Undead Knights. Selbst Albedo war hier.  
Ainz schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Die Neugier quälte ihn, aber er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren. Er war Ainz Ooal Gown, der Herrscher über das große Grab von Nazarik und so musste er auch auftreten. Gott sei dank kann ich mit meinem Schädel keine Mimik zeigen. Ein Pokerface hatte ich nie drauf, deswegen habe ich ja gerade einen Untoten als Avatar gewählt. Au man, ich hoffe nur, er lässt mit sich reden. Ich habe mich hier nicht gerade beliebt gemacht. Zu sehr darf ich den Herrscher aber auch nicht raushängen lassen, wer weiß, wie stark er ist.  
Als die Krieger ihn bemerkten, nahmen sie Haltung an. Albedo rannte sofort zu ihm, sagte aber zum Glück nichts und stellte sich neben ihm auf. Wäre sie jetzt über ihn hergefallen, wäre das der absolute Gipfel der Peinlichkeit. Auch der Fremde erhob sich.  
„Auf die Knie!“  
Verdammt. Er hatte vergessen Demiurgos zu sagen, dass er den Mann als Gast behandeln sollte.  
„Schnauze!“  
Dass der Fremde nicht auf den Befehlszauber reagierte, war fast so beeindruckend wie die Tatsache, dass Demiurgos es nicht noch einmal versuchte. Mit einem Blick zur Seite erkannte Ainz den Grund dafür: Er konnte nicht. Demiurgos zuckte, sein Mund bewegte sich, aber es kam kein Wort heraus. Der Fremde beherrschte also auch den Befehlszauber. Und dass er mächtig genug war um ihn auf Demiurgos anzuwenden, war… es verschlug ihm die Sprache.  
„Wie kannst du es nur wagen, deine Zauber auf einen Diener von Lord Ainz zu richten!“   
„Albedo, nicht!“  
Es war zu spät. Albedo war bereits vorgestürmt. Der Fremde rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. War das erhoffte Treffen mit einem weiteren Spieler etwa schon vorbei, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte? Albedo erreichte den Fremden und… prallte an ihm ab. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Es sah eher so aus, als wäre sie von ihm abgerutscht.  
Der Glattpanzer, fiel ihm ein. Ein Buff, durch den für eine bestimmte Zeit alle physischen Angriffe von einer Metallrüstung abprallen. Aber der wirkt doch nur eine Minute, wo hat er ihn so plötzlich her? Egal, erstmal Schadenbegrenzung.  
„Albedo, es reicht!“  
„Aber Lord Ainz. Wie könnt Ihr es nur zulassen, dass dieser Fremde Euch nicht den gebührenden Respekt entgegenbringt?“  
„Ich sagte, es reicht!“  
So sehr seine Diener auch aufbegehrten, erhob Ainz einmal seine Stimme, nahmen sie wieder Vernunft an. So, das sollte erstmal reichen. Jetzt muss ich es nur noch schaffen, dass sie mich mit ihm alleine lassen.  
„Du!“ Ainz zeigte auf den Fremden. „Du hast meine Wachen getötet, bist aber nicht eingedrungen. Verrate mir warum.“  
„Ich bin als Gast gekommen und als solcher hat man um Eingang zu bitten. Was die Klappergestelle angeht, bei ihnen war kein Leben zu entdecken. Selbst du bist lebendiger.“  
„Und warum bist du hier?“  
„Ich weiß, dass du wie ich aus Yggdrasil stammst. Ich weiß auch, dass du dich als Abenteurer Mammon ausgibst. Und ich weiß, dass du nach der Herrschaft strebst. Ich will mitmachen.“


End file.
